Tu recuerdo
by Torikago
Summary: One-shot. BL/MPREG. Seiya después de mucho tiempo volvió a la tierra pero no precisamente a luchar por un antiguo amor y ahora tiene un preciado y hermoso recuerdo de esa persona.


Well... este es el primer one shot que me atrevo a publicar e.e así que espero que me tengan un poco de compasión xd

ADVERTENCIA: MPREG/ EMBARAZO MASCULINO, BL.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, sentado enfrente de una ventana un sonriente pelinegro con los ojos al cielo estrellado pero con la mirada sumergida es sus pensamientos.

_-Darien yo….-_

_-¿Qué pasa Seiya?-_

_El mayor esperaba una respuesta de la estrella fugaz, estaba a unos días de su boda y maldijo el momento en que Seiya volvió a aparecerse en la tierra, Serena había sentido una inseguridad hace un tiempo atrás tras la partida el pelinegro y eso había deshecho su compromiso momentáneamente y la aparición de este podría hacer que su boda y su futuro caerían definitivamente, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Darien…_

_-Seiya, si has vuelto por Serena te he dejar en claro que no la dejaré ir-_

_-No he vuelto por eso- Seiya reacciono, no violentamente pero si alterado._

_Darien se sorprendió, ¿No volvía por Serena? ¿Por luchar por ese amor no correspondido? -¿Qué quieres decir, Seiya Kou?_

_-Yo he vuelto porque a mi tu…- Titubeo un poco y trago saliva –A mi… tú… yo… te amo- Murmuro casi inaudiblemente._

_-¿Qué?- Darien se tallo un oído y no reacciono hasta que sintió a Seiya colgarse en su cuello –No Seiya, por favor suéltame-_

_-Por favor… antes de que te cases con "ella"- Hablaba con voz temblorosa entre sollozos ligeros pero dolorosos –Por favor, haz realidad mi deseo-_

_-¿Deseo?- _

_-Hazme tuyo- Habló al fin._

"_Hazme tuyo", eso retumbo en su cabeza ¿Seiya se le declaro? ¿Era homosexual? Replanteo la idea al recordar que se había enamorado de Serena ¿Pero cómo fue que eso cambio? _

_-Una estrella fugaz que pide un deseo, tendría que ser al contrario-_

Tocaron su puerta y reacciono.

-Adelante, está abierto- Hablo suavemente y entro quien ese momento era Yaten.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto serenamente el peliplateado.

-Desperté con un poco de nausea pero nada grave- Dijo levantándose cuidadosamente de la silla.

-¡Hey! Regresa tu cuerpo a esa silla-

-Pero no estoy discapacitado- Dijo Seiya acariciando su vientre de ocho meses.

-Pero tu estado es delicado y el doctor dijo que…-

-Nada, puedo soportar esto además hoy a estado tranquilo-

-Bueno, pero no te quejes después de que te duelen los pies, por cierto llego una invitación- El peliplateado saco de su bolsillo un sobre color blanco con decoraciones doradas…

"_Que esta nueva etapa sea por la paz la tierra, el gran Tokio de Cristal cuida de usted"_

-Linda frase… supongo- Dijo el pelinegro – ¿De qué es?- Preguntó

-Pues mírala y después me hablas- Dijo Yaten saliendo de la habitación.

El pelinegro suspiro, se sentó en su cama y saco el contenido del sobre.

-Con que la coronación de Neo Serenity- Miro su vientre – ¿Será correcto presentarme así?- Dijo y arrojo la invitación a la basura.

-Eso es una grosería- Hablaron a sus espaldas haciendo que se espantara.

-Princesa- Dio una reverencia hasta donde su cuerpo lo permitió –Me espanto-

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención- Hablo con ese tono delicado y dulce que tanto la caracterizaba como la princesa del planeta del fuego, donde nacen las estrellas.

-No se disculpe, estaba distraído-

-Dejemos eso por la paz- Saco la invitación de la basura y la entrego en las manos del pelinegro. –Dime, ¿estás seguro que no lo quieres volver a ver?-

-Seguro, ese día prometí que desaparecería de su vida- Seiya escondió su mirada.

-Mi querido Seiya, es la única manera de cerrar este ciclo de tu vida-

-¿Ciclo?-

-Sí, pero si no lo quieres hacer por ti…- Toco el redondeado vientre de su estrella –Hazlo por tu bebé, hazlo por esa amistad que se hizo con las scouts de la tierra, no dejes que esos recuerdos afecten tu vida-

-Pero… si asisto así, sería incomodo- Sonrío melancólicamente.

-Pero no tienes otro cuerpo, no tienes que decir nada sobre el padre y en todo caso yo intervendría-

-Princesa…-

-Piensa que ese día será divertido y será el cierre de un ciclo definitivo- Se acerco a la puerta –Piénsalo- Y salió

Cuando se quedo solo se quedo meditando, veía hacía la invitación y volvía la mirada a la nada hasta que sintió unas pataditas.

-No mi amor, lastimas a papi…- Se sobo el área que estaba siendo golpeada por los pequeños pies de la pequeña vida que aún crecía dentro de él –Está bien, está bien, iré pero deja de patearme que me lastimas-

Esas escenas donde le nacía el amor paternal y el sentido de comunicación con su bebé eran muy frecuentes y se intensificaron hace un par de meses cuando su pequeño reclamaba la atención total de su "mami" a patadas y movimientos bruscos.

Sintió como el pantalón que tenía se ajustaba y su camisa se aflojaba un poco, su bebé se había movido para abajo aplastando su vejiga.

-¿Porque te gusta aplastar mi vejiga? Te juro que cuando salgas de ahí te haré pagar- como respuesta recibió un golpecito y unas intensas ganas de orinar –Eres un travieso- Se levanto a duras penas y con su mano en la parte baja de la espalda arrastrando los píes se dirigió al baño.

Tras unos días, Seiya otra vez estaba sentado frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida pero no era una mirada melancólica si no embelesada, recordando el día en que supo que estaba esperando un hijo.

_-Seiya, espera…- Le hablo su hermano mayor desde el otro lado del pasillo –No te ves nada bien, estas pálido-_

_-Estoy bien… no te preocu…- Fue interrumpido por un fuerte mareo y de haber sido por que otras scouts estaban ahí hubiera dado contra el suelo._

_-Seiya, tú no estás bien- Dijo Yaten con evidente preocupación –Vamos en el médico para ver que tienes-_

_Seiya no dijo nada, solo rodo los ojos y se dejo guiar por su hermano hasta la enfermería del palacio._

_No tardaron mucho en ser atendidos, pasaron después de que saliera uno de sus compañeros con la mano torcida pero ese no es el asunto._

_-¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto el médico._

_-El problema es Seiya, últimamente ha estado muy mal; son mareos, nauseas, no tolera la comida….-_

_-Suficiente información- El albino detuvo al peliplateado –Seiya, pasa a la camilla y quítate la playera-_

_Atontado, el pelinegro siguió indicaciones y se sentó. El albino le hizo una serie de pequeñas pruebas hasta que le pidió que se acostase, tanteo un poco su abdomen hasta que sintió un ligero bulto._

_-Ya lo encontré- Sonrío ligeramente_

_-¿Y por qué es motivo de felicidad?- Dijo el pelinegro al notar la sonrisa del albino –Me podría estar muriendo-_

_-Nada de eso- El albino se puso unos guantes, tomo un tubo con gel y prendió una maquina de ecografías –Sentirás frío- Coloco el gel en el abdomen del pelinegro y paso el aparatito sobre él._

_Yaten miraba con atención y totalmente atónito, la princesa le había contado algo sobre la naturaleza de quienes habitan Kinmoku y esa naturaleza era: La fertilidad en los hombres._

_Mientras tanto el pelinegro miraba hacía el techo, no le gustaba el frío del gel y pensaba en cosas que distraerse pero la voz del médico lo saco de sus pensamientos. _

_-Ahí está-_

_-¿Ahí está qué?- Dijo volteando la mirada bruscamente hacía la pantalla y Yaten colocándose al lado de su pequeño hermano._

_-Tú bebé Seiya, felicidades, estas embarazado-_

_Y el tiempo para el pelinegro se detuvo._

-Sin duda la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido- Dijo acariciando su vientre, eso ya era un habito –Mañana vas a conocer a tu papi ¿Te gusta la idea?- una patadita fue la respuesta –hasta que te mueves, hoy estuviste muy quieto- sonreía hasta que sintió una ligera punzada en su vientre –Estos dolores, lo mejor será que mañana vaya al hospital- dijo y se fue a dormir

Y el día siguiente llego, era un día hermoso y para sorpresa de todos; una nueva vida vio la luz.

No sé cuanto haya pasado pero a él le sigue gustando sentarse frente a la ventana de su cuarto pero su mirada ya no se dirige a la nada -Eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado esta vida- dijo jugando con una diminutas manos y beso una pequeña frente. –El mejor recuerdo de él-

Y ahora él con su bebito en brazo observa el crecimiento un imperio en la tierra y como empieza una nueva era para Kinmoku con la, ahora, reina Kakyuu.

* * *

O! Es una loca idea de hace unas semanas, la idea que le dio lógica a esto fue gracias a que en el anime eran hombres que se transformaban en mujeres y ps así nació la idea.

Espero que les haya gustado c: Dejen Review, que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo y publicarlos.

Torigako~ "Just a bird who wanna be free"


End file.
